Cronicas de primeras veces
by Fuyu-Momo
Summary: Gon siente algo extraño en el pecho cada vez que Killua esta muy cerca, su mejor amigo lo ayudará a descubrir de que se trata y se toparan con una sorpresa ¿sera eso?... Shota/Yaoi/Lemon de leve a hard xD
1. Una sensacion de asfixia

Este es mi primer fanfic, espero todo vaya bien y pasen un buen rato leyendo.

Aahh Hunter x Hunter ni ningunos de sus personajes me pertenecen ( ) son de Togashi-sensei ^^

CRONICAS DE PRIMERAS VECES

1.- UNA SENSACION DE ASFIXIA

Whale island era mas que perfecta para pasar unas largas vacaciones, lejos de preocupaciones y problemas.

Justo desembarcando estaban Gon, Killua y Alluka.

—No puedo creer esto... ¡La casa de Gon-chan es enooorme!— dijo el mas pequeño de los tres.

—La isla no es mia, mi casa est...

—¡Es tan grande como la nuestra onii-chan!— continuó emocionado.

—La casa de Gon esta en la cima de la montaña, tenemos que caminar varias horas para llegar Alluka— le dijo su hermano mayor tomándolo la mano.

—Así es, vamos, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Mito-san— les dijo el pequeño cazador, sonriendo de una manera deslumbrante. Últimamente se sentía muy raro, tenia taquicardias y algo extraño se hacia presente en su pecho cuando estaba muy cerca de Killua "necesito este descanso" se decía así mismo.

—Oye— dijo el peli plata deteniendo el andar de Gon — ¿Estas seguro que te encuentras bien? Estuviste muy callado en el barco.

—Estoy perfecto— sonrió —Gracias a ti y a tu hermana. Solo un poco triste por que después tendremos que separarnos— su expresión reflejaba la tristeza que sentía al pensar que después de una semana, tendría que decirle adiós a su único mejor amigo.

— ¡No pongas esa cara idiota!— dijo el otro mientras le daba tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

—Aauuuhh eso me dolió.

—Cállate y escucha— le dio repetidos golpes en la frente con el dedo, ignorando las quejas de dolor —Ya te dije que no estaremos lejos tanto tiempo, además ¿no fuiste tú el que dijo que íbamos a ser amigos siempre? Yo voy a estar cuando me necesites no importa que este al otro lado del mundo ¿no vas a hacer lo mismo?

—Si...— respondió, advirtiendo otra vez ese sentimiento —Gracias Killua, no cabe duda de que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado— éstas palabras tomaron de sorpresa a su amigo, que miro a otro lado para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

—N-no digas cosas tan vergonzosas frente a mi hermana.

Caminaron unas horas hasta que se adentraron en el bosque. Relataron a Alluka un sin fin de aventuras, le hablaron de Leorio, Kirapika, Bisk, Ging y hasta de Hisoka. Iban platicando alegremente cuando se cruzaron con una chica de aproximadamente 14 años que venia, al parecer, de la casa de Gon.

—¡Fresas!— el mas pequeño, corrió hacia dicha muchacha para ver fijamente la canasta repleta de esos frutos que traía.

—Oye Alluka, contente un poco— reprocho su hermano, tomándolo de la mano.

—E-esta bien, no te preocupes— dijo la chica que se sonrojó al ver al albino —Puedes tomar todas las que quieras pequeña— ofreció los frutos al niño, que con brillantes ojos, tomo lo que pudo con ambas manos.

—Gracias onee-chan, se ven deliciosas— dijo mientras se metía varias a la boca.

— ¡Lo había olvidado! Mito-san tiene un huerto de fresas, debe ser temporada ¿las compraste ahí no?— pregunto Gon con una sonrisa. La chica asintió —No te había visto antes— le dijo el cazador.

—A mis papas les gusto la isla y decidieron quedarse a vivir aquí— ella no dejaba de ver a Killua, el chico le había gustado desde el primer momento, totalmente su tipo.

Alluka, que ya se habia comido los frutos, se acerco a Gon — ¿Crees que tu mamá me deje ayudarla a cortar fresas? ¿Puedo comer todas las que quiera?¿Aun falta para llegar?— siguió haciendo preguntas que el cazador ya no pudo escuchar, pues el mas pequeño decidió correr por el sendero que llevaba a su casa y éste lo siguió dejando atrás a Killua.

— ¿C-c-como te llamas? Yo soy Fumi— pregunto la chica, ya con la cara roja.

—Killua— respondió el cazador sin interes en conversar. Al ver que él se preparaba para seguir a sus amigos, respiro profundo para calmar los nervios.

—Killua... ¿T-te te te gustaría salir conmigo?— ahora tenia toda la atención del cazador.

¿Salir? ¿Como que salir? Él no la conocía ¿Salir? ¿A donde? No lo entendía. Había salido muchas veces con Gon antes ¿Se refería a eso?

—… Si, no veo problema— esa respuesta la habia hecho saltar de alegria ¿tanto quería salir a divertirse?

—Genial, tendremos nuestra primera cita mañana. Te veo en el muelle a las 5 de la tarde ¿Ok?

—Ok— respondió el peli plata, Fumi se apresuro camino abajo, hasta desparecer de su vista.

"¿Me pregunto si a Gon le parecerá bien? No creo que se moleste, a él le gusta conocer gente. Podríamos pescar todos juntos" de pronto pareció entender.

—Cita— dijo para si —Primera cita— articuló esta vez un poco sobresaltado "¿Cuando dijo salir...? Se refería a... Y yo dije..." pensaba "acepte salir con ella, salir, salir ¡¿Ya estamos saliendo?" Empezó a correr para alcanzar a Gon.

Al salir del bosque vio la casa de su amigo. Todos se encontraban en el comedor.

—Killua, que gusto verte otra vez— el abrazo de Mito-san lo conforto de sobremanera "¿Salir con una niña causa tanta angustia? Así me siento" —No sabia que tenias una hermanita, esta preciosa— el pequeño Zoldyck sonrió avergonzado —Bien, todos a lavarse la manos para comer.

— ¿Sucedió algo en el bosque?— le pregunto Gon con preocupación

—Ahhh si, yo...

—Onii-chan, la mamá de Gon-chan dijo que podía dormir con ella— interrumpió Alluka.

—Genial, ambas son chicas, es buena idea, yo dormiré con Gon— dijo pasándole un brazo por el hombro, éste se llevo la mano al pecho y respiro profundamente, era la única forma de calmar un poco la rara sensacion.

Comieron todo lo que Mito-san les preparo, platicaron, rieron mucho y hasta tomaron una siesta. Ya en la noche entraron a tomar un baño

Killua vio un momento el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo y rió.

—Aun tienes cuerpo de niño Gon— dijo mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo. El pelinegro no pudo evitar comparase con Killua, sus mejillas enrojecieron.

—T-tenemos el mismo cuerpo, solo eres unos meses mayor que yo— dijo sentándose en un banco para enjabonarse también.

—Estas de broma— dijo el otro cazador poniéndose de pie frente a su amigo — ¿No vez que yo lo tengo mas grande? ¡Mira! Además soy más alto.

Gon se quedo anonadado al ver el miembro de su amigo frente a su cara, se habían bañado ya muchas veces juntos ¿por que de pronto se sentía nervioso?

—N-no veo la diferencia— dijo dándole un empujón y apresurando su limpieza para meterse en la tina de una vez ¿que era esa sensación que tenía en el pecho?

—Oye Killua— se levantó y entró en la bañera, el agua estaba deliciosa —Desde hace un tiempo me siento un poco raro cuando te veo ¿tú no sientes nada cuando estas conmigo?

— ¿Que sientes?— el albino tenia el pelo lleno de espuma.

—Mmmm es difícil de explicar, es algo asi como... Como...— empezó a salir humo de sus oídos.

—Dilo ya.

—Como una sensación de asfixia, dificultad para respirar, un dolor en el pecho, tengo que tomar aire profundamente o si no esa sensación se hace más y más grande...— Killua lo veía atentamente.

—¿Eehh? Eso suena como un infarto— se introdujo a la bañera también — ¿Sientes eso cada vez que me vez?— acerco su cara a la de Gon —Pero ¿no te duele mucho verdad?— pregunto con preocupacion.

— ¡N-no lo siento todo el tiempo! Solo cuando estas muy cerca... Y no, no es ese tipo de dolor, es mas bien, algo agradable de sentir, como comer un huevo de tarantulaguila multiplicado por mil— se alejo un poco de su blanco amigo —Entonces ¿tú no sientes nada así?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, cuando dices cosas vergonzosas como esa, mi corazón late un poco mas rápido, pero eso es todo.

— ¿Por eso te sonrojas?— pregunto lanzándole agua.

— ¡I-idiota yo no me sonrojo!— le devolvió el ataque.

—Lo estas ahora

—Es por el agua... Esta muy caliente. Ademas aqui el raro eres tú— se sumergió totalmente en el agua, pero de salió de inmediato, su cara tenia rasgos felinos.

—Creo que he evolucionado— sonrió y se recorrió hasta abrazar a su amigo con las piernas, sus miembros se tocaron ligeramente—Todo mi cuerpo es ahora un arma anti-Gon.

La situacion parecia no incomodar a Killua pero el pequeño cazador casi no escucho nada después del contacto, estaba totalmente rojo y todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en su entrepierna que estaba rozando el miembro de su mejor amigo "estoy sintiendo algo raro" pensó, trató de alejarse pero el otro cazador se lo impidió juntando aun mas sus cuerpos.

— ¿Que? ¿No puedes respir...— la sorpresa que le causo sentir la mano de su amigo tocándole la entrepierna evito que terminara la pregunta. Lo había tomado entre sus dedos como se sostiene un cigarrillo y lentamente lo recorrió de la base hasta la punta. Causándole un escalofrió. Todo había pasado en segundos.

—¡¿P-P-PERO QUE HACES GON?— se levanto el peli plata como un resorte y con la cara roja.

—Tenías razón Killua.

— ¡¿SOBRE QUE?

—Tú lo tienes más grande.

El albino empezó a sentir una erección y se cubrió con las manos para salir de la tina.

—Eres un pervertido Gon— dijo poniéndose la toalla en la cintura, se seco rápidamente y salió del baño.

"¡¿Que hice? ¿Como pude tocar así a Killua? ¿Porque? Mi mano se movió por si sola" pensaba Gon totalmente avergonzado "¿Lo tienes mas grande? aaaaahhhhh ¡soy un idiota! Fue la única excusa que se me ocurrió... Tal vez si soy un pervertido" miro la mano con la que había acariciado el suave pene de Killua, "su piel es como de porcelana" suspiró "¿que me esta pasando?" Tenía muchas ganas de tocarse, su cuerpo se lo pedía, se sentía muy extraño. Era la primera vez que tenia una erección tan firme y no sabia que hacer. Cedió a sus impulsos y aprisiono su aun pequeño pero endurecido miembro entre su mano. Empezó a acariciar la punta de éste, sobando cada vez mas rápido mientras sus labios formaban un nombre: Killua

Le gustaba esa sensación, era exquisita. Después de todo era la primera vez que se masturbaba. El placer era tal, que estuvo a punto de gemir pero ahogó el sonido en su garganta "creo que voy a estallar" cerro los ojos.

—¡GON! ¿Cuanto más piensas estar ahí? ¡Sal de una buena vez!— el grito de Mito-san detrás de la puerta casi le provoca un infarto real.

— ¡Y-Ya voy!— se puso la toalla y salió corriendo a su cuarto, sin prestar atención a lo que su tía le gritaba, algo sobre que no se había secado o que estaba mojando el piso, quizá ambas.

"Tengo que tranquilizarme" aun estaba sonrojado y se sentía arder, abrió la puerta y encontró a su amigo en boxer usando su ordenador, le dio una mirada fugaz y volvió a la pantalla.

—Te tardaste Sr. Hentai

Gon veía detenidamente el cuerpo de Killua, su piel aterciopelada, blanca y perfecta "esto no esta bien, no me estas ayudando" le reprochaba a su amigo mentalmente. Busco ropa en el cajón y se la puso. Su erección ya no se notaba.

Debía calmarse y dejar de pensar en su mejor amigo de una manera tan perversa, no podía ser, estaba seguro que era extraño. Si seguía así, probablemente seria capaz de todo una vez que se metieran a la cama, entonces vendría el rechazo y la confirmación de que en verdad se había vuelto loco, no, un completo pervertido "¿Que voy a hacer?"

— ¡¿Me escuchaste?— le grito Killua sacándolo de su mundo lleno de confusión.

— ¿Q-que?

—Te estoy diciendo que acepte salir con Fumi

FIN...

Espero sus reviews y ojala me ayuden a mejorar el segundo capitulo. Arigatou ^^


	2. Averigüemos si es amor

2.- AVERIGÜEMOS SI ES AMOR

Gon guardo silencio varios minutos mientras Killua le relataba lo sucedido. Había una revolución de sentimientos en su interior, algunos los reconocía, otros no.

— ¡Pero Killua, tú no puedes salir con nadie!— dijo una vez que el cazador había terminado de hablar — ¡No quiero!— cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía ganas de llorar.

—Pequeño idiota, el agua caliente te fundió el cerebro ¿no entendiste que tampoco quiero?

—Pero... Aun así vas a tener una cita con ella— su tono era triste.

—Daaah! Para decirle que ya no vamos a salir mas... ¡Y no digas "cita" que me dan escalofríos!

Se quedaron callados un momento. Gon estaba sentado sobre su cama y Killua frente al ordenador viendo a su amigo.

—No entiendo por que te pones así, la vez que saliste con Palm yo no te dije nada.

—Es diferente, tú solo puedes estar conmigo...

Killua vio detenidamente el rostro de Gon.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

— ¿Por?

—Estas actuando aun más extraño.

—Solo, me sentí celoso— alego el pelinegro —Pero pensándolo bien, creo que si es extraño, por ejemplo, lo que paso en el baño... No se por que lo hice.

—Hablando de eso, descubrí algo, acércate— dijo el albino volviéndose hacia el monitor del ordenador, su amigo se sentó a su lado —Estuve investigando en internet eso que dices sentir.

— ¡Ah! ¿Porque no se me ocurrió eso? ¿Y? ¿Que descubriste?

Killua empezó a reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Que?— dijo el pequeño cazador controlando las ganas de reír también.

—En las páginas que vi...— volvió a reír — ¡Es que es muy gracioso!

—Ya dime— le dio un empujón para que parara.

—Según tus síntomas Gon— se aclaró la garganta para parecer serio —Es muy probable... que estés perdidamente enamorado de mí.

Esperó a que su amigo riera pero no lo hizo, parecía estar evaluando el diagnostico.

—Oye oye no estarás…

—Pero eso seria muy raro ¿no?— dijo Gon

— ¡Por supuesto! Somos hombres.

—Pero ¿Y si fuera verdad?

—... Bueno, no debemos confiar en todo lo que dice en internet— lo tranquilizo Killua

— ¿Le preguntamos a Mito-san?

— ¡Idiota! ¿Como crees que le vas a preguntar eso?

—Solo le preguntaría que se siente estar enamorado.

—Ya ¿Crees que ella haya estado enamorada alguna vez?

—No se... ¿Que tal la abuela? Ella se caso con el abuelo...

—Olvídalo Gon, sigamos buscando aquí.

Buscaron en sitios sobre amor y Gon hizo varios test online.

—Primero ¿Te gusta estar conmigo?

— ¡Sip! Mucho

— ¿Eres feliz cuando estamos juntos?

— ¡Claro!

—Veamos... ¿Piensas todo el tiempo en mi y cuando no me ves me extrañas?

—... Hhmm no se como responder esa, siempre estamos juntos.

—Tal vez si no me ves un tiempo y...

— ¡De eso nada! Tú te quedas.

—Entonces, marquemos la respuesta como un "si", siguiente pregunta mmm ¿Sientes mariposas en el estomago?— el cazador de pelo plateado volteo a ver a su amigo esperando respuesta.

—¿Mariposas?

—Supongo que es lo que describes como asfixia.

—Entonces es un "si"

—Ohh mira la siguiente Gon...

— ¿Que pone?

—Dice ¿Sientes que vuelas cuando te besa?

Gon vio los labios de su amigo, solo imaginar en besarlo le producía esas "mariposas" y un rubor en las mejillas.

—Ni lo pienses— dijo Killua al advertir la mirada del chico. —Dejemos esto ya, es muuuuy extraño y los test son como para niñitas.

—Jeje entonces, si yo estoy enamorado de ti Killua. Seria ha lo que le llaman un amor no correspondido ¿cierto?

— ¡No creo que estés enamorado!

—Pero... Todo coincide... Incluso en el baño después de tocarte, mi cuerpo se sintió muy caliente y empecé a toca...

— ¡Basta Gon!— interrumpió Killua avergonzado. — ¿Tienes que decir siempre lo que piensas?

—...Si... Si no ¿como lo sabrías?

—Idiota, hay cosas que solo tú deberías conocer y nadie más.

—... Pero serian secretos y no quiero que los haya entre nosotros ¿Tú los tienes Killua?

—Supongo

—... No es justo ¿Por que no puedo saber todo de ti?

—Pues no se, solo es así.

— ¿Crees que deba guardarme todo lo que siento y no contarte nada?

—Algunas cosas

—Pero, yo confió mucho en ti

Killua guardo silencio.

—Me gustaría que tú pudieras hablar conmigo de tooodo lo que quisieras. Yo estaría muy feliz de escucharte... De escuchar todo lo que salga de ti— Gon se levanto y fue a su cama, «Para mi Killua es la persona mas especial» pensaba mientras se metía bajo las sabanas. El albino apago la computadora y se metió en el futon que usaba cada vez que visitaba la casa de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Gon?

— ¿Hm?

—Gracias.

Killua escucho una leve risa en la oscuridad.

— ¿Q-Que?

—Nada, es que habías dicho que no teníamos que darnos las gracias por que somos amigos ¿lo recuerdas?

—Solo por esta vez— «Nunca nadie me había dicho que estarían felices de escucharme, gracias» —Me gusta escuchar todo lo que dices Gon.

Esta vez la risa de Killua se oyó en la habitación.

— ¿Que?

—Puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón hasta aquí idiota.

Gon sintió arder el rostro y respiro profundo varias veces para disminuir su ritmo cardiaco.

—Tal vez si estoy enamorado...

—Mmmmmh

— ¿Te sentirías incómodo de estar conmigo?

—Dicen que el amor es el mismo sentimiento que la amistad, solo que mas intenso y pasional. Así que supongo que todo será igual.

Ambos se quedaron callados, escuchando los sonidos de la noche.

—Killua

—Hm

— ¿Puedo ir a dormir contigo?

—No cabemos los dos

—Entonces ven a la cama

— ¿Para que?

—Quiero sentirte cerca

— ¡Ja! Eso fue muy extraño

—Por favor— su tono suplicante hizo ceder a Killua, que subió a la cama.

—Solo no intentes nada raro.

El menor de los cazadores durmió tranquilamente embriagado por el calor y el aroma de Killua, pero despertó en la madrugada al sentir la respiración de su amigo. Observo el rostro del albino iluminado por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, dormía profundamente. Sus cabellos plateados despedían un olor maravilloso.

«Quiero besarlo» se acerco lentamente a los labios de su amigo, deseoso de poder tocarlos con los suyos. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que temió despertarlo.

A solo milímetros de conseguir su objetivo, unos ojos azules y cristalinos como el mar lo observaban.

—Idiota ¿que pretendes?

—Pues iba a besarte ¿ya estabas despierto?

—Gon, pasamos un entrenamiento para estar siempre atentos a nuestro alrededor aun dormidos.

—Aaahhhh cierto— el pelinegro poso la cabeza en el pecho de Killua —Pero tengo muchas ganas de besarte.

Killua se sentó dejando caer a Gon sobre la cama.

—Parece que no lo entiendes.

— ¿Hm? ¿El que?

—Gon, el problema es que soy un chico, es raro que quieras besarme.

—No creo que sea raro porque eres mi mejor amigo— dijo sentándose frente a Killua

—Mmm supongo que no pero...

— ¿Entonces?

—No se Gon, nunca he besado a nadie.

—Solo cierra los ojos.

El Zoldyck obedeció, se sentía un poco nervioso, después de todo era su primer beso... Y además con un chico.

Gon se acerco y toco suavemente los labios del albino con lo suyos, lo beso suavemente a pesar de la excitación que sentía, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Killua abrió lentamente los ojos.

— ¿Estas satisfecho?

—No realmente, intentémoslo de nuevo— esta vez el pelinegro tomó de la barbilla a su amigo y lo besó con mas pasión obligándolo a entreabrir los labios. Killua abrió los ojos en el instante que sintió la lengua de Gon buscando la suya al tiempo que masajeaba sus labios « ¿Se supone que debo hacer lo mismo?» Dudaba mientras sus labios estaban fundidos.

Gon por su parte, quería devorarlo, sentía una extraña desesperación, no quería dejarlo ir. La boca de Killua era tan dulce, suave y tibia, que podía besarlo eternamente. No le respondía del todo, pero dejaba que hiciera cuanto quisiera. Lo abrazó por el cuello, dejándose caer de espalda sobre la cama con el cuerpo de su amigo encima, sin separar sus labios. Paso su mano entre el suave cabello plateado mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la espalda. Killua se aparto de inmediato...

—E-es suficiente— dijo mientras tomaba el aire que necesitaba.

—Sentí que volaba...— dijo Gon cubriéndose la cara con las manos —Killua es tan obvio ahora, que me siento estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta antes— se incorporo —Estoy enamorado de ti.

El cazador de pelo plateado miraba los ojos destellantes de Gon reflejando la escasa luz de la ventana, hablaba en serio.

—Se que no sientes lo mismo, pero voy a esforzarme para que te enamores de mi— dicho eso se abalanzó de nuevo para atrapar los labios de su amigo entre los suyos, que esta vez si lo correspondió, haciendo que aun mas mariposas se soltaran en su interior y un deseo infinito se apoderara de su cuerpo. Dejo salir un leve gemido cuando libero los labios del ojiazul.

—Me besaste— dijo el pelinegro

—Eso era lo que querías ¿cierto?

—Sip ¿vas a hacer lo que yo quiera?

—Gon... Siempre hacemos lo que tú quieres.

—Bien, dime que quieres que haga y lo hare.

— ¿Que tal si te duermes?

—Heee ¡ahora mi corazón late a mil a causa de tus besos! No puedo dormir

—Idi... Tú... N-No digas ese tipo de cosas

— ¿Puedo besarte mas? Eres delicioso— el albino se sonrojo ante el comentario —Debe ser por todos lo dulces que comes— se acerco una vez mas a Killua y lo beso, le gustaba saborearlo. Lo abrazó y lo giro hacia si, era excitante tenerlo sobre su cuerpo. El beso subió de intensidad, el peliplata había aprendido rápido lo que le gustaba a Gon y sin saber porque metió la mano bajo su playera para acariciar su piel, el pelinegro gimió ante el contacto, la mano de Killua parecía quemarlo. El ojiazul había tomado el control de la situación y Gon dejo caer los brazos en la cama, mientras su amigo seguía arriba, besándolo con violencia y cubriéndolo de caricias.

El albino abandonó los labios de Gon para besarle el cuello, los hombros, no le quito la playera, solo se la subió para poder lamer sus pezones, dibujando pequeños círculos con la lengua.

La respiración de Gon era agitada, no había imaginado que Killua lo fuera aceptar, las mariposas seguían ahí revoloteando en su estomago. Podía morir de amor de un momento a otro...

—Killua...—el chico detuvo sus besos y apoyo su frente en la de Gon, que le dio un largo beso en los labios. Quería agradecerle toda la felicidad que le brindaba, tenia que hacerlo sentir tan bien como él se sentía. Acarició su pecho y bajo lentamente a su abdomen, dudo un poco pero continuó hasta meter la mano bajo el bóxer, otra vez lo tocaba, era diferente, mas grande, caliente y palpitante. Killua terminó el beso y trato de sacar la mano del cazador de su bóxer.

—Gon, vamos a parar...— dijo el peliplata

—No quiero, es divertido ¿no te gusta?— siguió moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo, sus dedos se estaban humedeciendo —Hice esto hace rato en el baño ¿se siente genial no?

—E-Espe... Espera— una vez mas intentó huir de su amigo y cayo de espalda a la cama, Gon se subió sobre él, bajándole un poco el bóxer, para liberar completamente el miembro que había estado tocando, por fin lo veía. Killua acostado semidesnudo parecía tan indefenso que casi hizo que Gon llegara a un orgasmo visual. Se quito el short y la playera que traía y volvió a sentarse sobre el peliplata, pene con pene, de diferentes tamaños, de tonalidades distintas, pero los dos rígidos y vibrantes. El pequeño cazador los tomó a ambos, los acaricio por igual con leves movimientos de cadera para aumentar la fricción. El placer se reflejaba en sus rostros, era la primera vez que hacían algo así, era la primera experiencia sexual de ambos.

Killua unió una de sus manos a las caricias, ahora se masturbaban a diferentes ritmos. El pelinegro sintió que se iba a un lugar muy lejano, la mano y el miembro de su compañero cazador le brindaban un placer increíble, sus testículos chocando con el movimiento pélvico, todo, todo era nuevo, los movimientos se hicieron mas violentos, perdían el control. Esa explosión interior se acercaba, Killua la sintió también, pero él sabía controlarse, sabia que no podían hacer ruido, Gon jadeaba y gemía levemente, de no haber sido por el ojiazul habría gritado. Killua como si supiera lo que estaba por venir le cerro la boca con un beso cuando sus penes empezaron a soltar los líquidos propios del orgasmo, que caían calientes, abundantes sobre sus manos y dorsos sin poderlos detener, provocándoles un placer tan intenso, casi doloroso. Ahogaron los gemidos en ese beso, hasta que salió la última gota.

Gon tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el corazón desbocado. El placer se disipaba y se dió cuenta que apenas tenia fuerza para mantener el beso. Cuando Killua liberó sus labios se dejó caer sobre el colchón, nunca se había sentido tan débil. El peliplata se quedo sentado y se acomodo el bóxer, pasó la lengua por sus labios, estaban pulposos y sensibles por tantos besos. Miro a Gon, tendido, desnudo, recuperándose con gotas de semen en el pecho. Entonces se dio cuenta que él también tenia y su mano estaba llena. Busco un pañuelo desechable en su mochila, se limpio perfectamente y tomo otro.

—Gon— el aludido se sentó de inmediato, aun tenia las mejillas rojas. Killua le seco el semen del pecho —Ahora la mano— el pelinegro se percató que tenia los dedos cubiertos.

— ¿Es tuyo o mío?— la pregunta sorprendió al albino, solo Gon podria preguntar algo así sin inmutarse.

— ¡Y-yo que se!— respondió avergonzado

El pequeño cazador siguió viendo su mano, tratando de descifrar a quien pertenecía el fluido. Se llevo un dedo a la boca y lo saco totalmente limpio. Killua vio la escena atónito, también esa idea había pasado por su mente.

—Es tuyo, sabe tan dulce como tú.

Fin


	3. En el lago

3.- En el Lago

—Onii-chan— Killua escuchaba la voz de Alluka entre sueños — ¡Onii-chan despierta!— abrió lentamente los ojos «demasiada luz ¿que hora es?». Su hermano menor lo veía sonriente —Son las 11:35 am— dijo como adivinando su pensamiento, Gon no estaba en la habitación « ¿Donde estará? Bueno, la verdad no se si quiera verlo ahora» —Gon-chan despertó temprano, estaba muy contento, se fue al lago, dijo que te esperaba allá. Llevo comida— Killua le sonrió.

—Alluka, puedes leer mis pensamientos ¿verdad?

— ¿hm?

—Nada nada— se levanto de la cama —Me voy a dar un baño y luego iré con Gon ¿quieres ir?— «no quiero estar a solas con él»

— ¡No!— respondió tajante —Iré con Mito-san al pueblo, hoy cortamos muchas fresas y vamos a venderlas ¡También dijo que me enseñaría a hacer postres!

—Oohh, esta bien, onii-chan ira solo, pero para compensarme debes hacerme un postre ¿ok?

— ¡Sip! Te hare uno deliciosisisisimo onii-chan.

Su hermano pequeño le había hecho recordar la frase "eres delicioso" de Gon. Se aclaro la garganta.

—Eres una buena hermana— le acaricio la cabeza.

Casi una hora después camino lentamente hacia el lago, atravesando el bosque, no tenia ganas de llegar « ¿que debería decir? ¿Estará bien si hago como si no nada hubiera pasado? Si, supongo que será lo mejor» detuvo su andar « ¡Demonios! ¿Y si quiere que hagamos eso de nuevo? No me molesta estar con él, es mi mejor amigo pero...»

—Así nunca vas a llegar— la voz de Gon le hizo dar un salto.

—I-idiota, me asustaste— «actúa normal, actúa normal»

— ¡Yay! Mi zetsu es muy bueno— celebro el pelinegro.

— ¿Desde cuando estas ahí?

—Hace nada, quería ver porque tardabas tanto y te encontré modo zombie aquí ¿en que pensabas?

—Nada, solo muero de hambre— siguieron caminando

—Yo también, de haber sabido que dormirías tanto habría desayunado hace horas.

— ¿no has comido nada?

—No, quería almorzar contigo— le mostro una gran sonrisa

—M-me hubieras despertado

—Mmm desde que me enamore de ti te veo diferente, es como si brillaras, no se...— el pelinegro buscaba que decir para de darse a entender mejor —Me refiero a que solo verte me hace muy feliz y no te desperté por eso... quiero que estés cómodo y feliz también... No es que antes no quisiera, es solo que ahora eres aun mas especial para mi— hizo una pausa, como dudando si continuar o no —Y... Y me sentí un poco mal porque te obligue a hacer esas cosas anoche, te presione mucho, no se que me paso y me daba miedo que estuvieses enojado conmigo... ¿No lo estas verdad?

Killua totalmente rojo negó con la cabeza, Gon suspiro aliviado.

— ¡Que bien! Fui muy feliz de estar tan cerca de ti. Había leído de la masturbación y esas cosas en los libros pero nunca imagine que eyac...

— ¡Gon!— « ¡deja de decir tantas cosas vergonzosas juntas! Maldición... Así no puedo actuar normal» —E-eso que hicimos es un secreto, nunca jamás lo digas en voz alta— el rubor en sus mejillas le daba un aspecto encantador y las mariposas se soltaron en el interior de Gon, que solo sonrió.

—Killua me gustas mucho— el pelinegro no podía evitar decir lo que sentía, el albino le gustaba de verdad.

El ojiazul no sabia que responder, no estaba listo para situaciones como esa, era la primera vez que tenia a una persona enamorada de él y que le confesaba abiertamente sus sentimientos, cerro fuertemente los ojos pensando en que debería decir, pero sobre todo, no estaba listo para responder la pregunta que su compañero cazador le haría...

—Killua... ¿Me amas aunque sea un poco?

El albino abrió los ojos, la pregunta solo tenia dos respuestas concretas « ¿amor? No lo se, no lo se, me siento feliz de poder estar contigo» empezó a sentirse angustiado y le dieron ganas de llorar. Gon lo noto.

—Perdóname Killua— dijo el pelinegro viendo al suelo —Te presione de nuevo, soy un idiota.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el lago y allí comieron su almuerzo. Platicaron de varias cosas pero se había creado un ambiente extraño entre ambos.

Gon no pudo evitar reír, le parecía divertida la situación.

— ¿De que te ríes?

—Nada, no pareces tú Killua, estas muy callado.

—Es culpa tuya.

—Ya se— lanzo una piedra al agua — ¿Esta bien si te beso?— el ojiazul casi se atraganta con la ultima fresa con chocolate que le quedaba del postre.

Gon no espero respuesta, se acerco y beso a Killua. Sus labios eran aun más dulces a causa del chocolate. Lo tiro sobre el césped, mordisqueando, lamiendo, saboreándolo lentamente. El albino lo empujo para tomar aire, pero enseguida el pelinegro volvió a atraparlo entre sus labios y metió su mano bajo la playera negra del chico, que hacia ver aun mas blanca su piel. Acaricio sus pezones. Killua giro la cabeza y sus labios se separaron.

—Te has vuelto muy pervertido Gon— saco la mano de su amigo y se volvió a sentar, controlando el ritmo de su respiración. El otro cazador lo veía intensamente, perdía el control cuando tocaba los labios de su amado, deseaba tenerlo cerca, muy cerca pero ¿como?

—Killua ¿Los chicos pueden tener sexo?

El albino no pudo contenerse más y le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Que rayos esta pasándote idiota?— Estaba totalmente rojo, Gon se sobaba con ambas manos y pataleaba contra el suelo por el dolor —P-Preguntando ese tipo de cosas, seguro estas pensando en... Que tú y yo...— no pudo terminar, era muy vergonzoso decirlo.

—Si— dijo el pelinegro ya casi recuperado —Me gustaría tener sexo contigo, pero no se como lo hacen si ambos son chicos... Como tú has visto películas para adultos...

— ¡No tengo idea! ¡Eran mujeres con hombres!— le grito el ojiazul sonrojado. Gon le sonrió ampliamente.

—Entonces si averiguamos como ¿lo hacemos?

Killua se quedo callado ¿tener sexo con un chico? « ¿Por que rayos lo estoy considerando? ¿Es por que es Gon?» Miro a su amigo que esperaba ansioso una respuesta, sus ojos le rogaban que aceptara.

—Tengo una idea de como lo hacen— los ojos de Gon se iluminaron ¿acaso había aceptado? —En una de esas películas había una chica que estaba con dos sujetos a la vez... Creo que es la única forma...

— ¿Dos sujetos? Yo solo quiero estar contigo— le reclamo Gon

— ¡Idiota! Me refiero a que solo hay "esa" vía disponible en un chico.

— ¿Cual vía? ¡No te entiendo! Pero si ya sabes como ¿lo hacemos esta noche?

«Lo que hicimos anoche no fue desagradable, se sintió bien, supongo que eso se sentirá aun mejor» la curiosidad de Killua lo hizo tomar una decisión

—Ok

Gon no podía estar mas feliz, al fin iba a estar más que cerca de Killua. No tenia idea como, pero estaba esperando que fuera de noche para descubrirlo.

Se besaron muchas veces antes de volver a casa, ya se había hecho habitual para ambos, Killua ya no se ponía nervioso y cada vez besaba más rico (según Gon).

— ¡Onii-chan!— Alluka salió a su encuentro con una rebanada de pastel en las manos — ¡Mira lo que hice!— Killua lo recibió gustoso y tomo un poco de merengue con el dedo.

—Esta delicioso— lo felicito el albino, —Pruébalo Gon— Killua puso su dedo lleno de merengue en los labios del pelinegro, éste lo atrapo, limpiándolo completamente con la lengua. A la mente del ojiazul llego el recuerdo de verlo hacer lo mismo con el líquido seminal y un calor le recorrió el cuerpo.

Alluka los veía divertido.

—Aquí traigo un tenedor bobos.

Mito-san ya tenia lista la comida, como de esperarse estaba riquísima.

Killua estaba comiendo tranquilamente, cuando se levanto de pronto y la silla cayó al suelo.

—¡la cita! ¿Que hora es?

—4:00pm— respondió Mito sorprendida —Vaya ¿tienes una cita hoy? Que lindo ¿con quien?— Gon siguió comiendo « ¿cita? Dijiste que te daba escalofríos».

—S-se llama Fumi, la conocí el día que llegamos— volvió a sentarse

—Ahhh Fumi-chan, es muy bonita, es un poco mayor para ti pero supongo que no importa y dime ¿te gusta?— Gon volteo a ver al albino también le interesaba la respuesta.

—Todo fue muy rápido... Ella dijo que si quería salir con ella y yo...

— ¡Oh! ¿Es tu novia ya? No olvides llevarle algún detalle, la pondrá contenta.

— ¡No es su novia!— grito Gon de pronto.

—Pero no te pongas así, Killua esta creciendo, es normal que se enamore. Pero seguirán siendo amigos como siempre ¿verdad?— le dirigió una mirada al ojiazul, que asintió. El pelinegro lo miro furioso y se retiro a su cuarto.

« ¡Mentiroso! ¡Si querías salir con ella desde el principio! ¡Mentiroso!» Pensaba Gon acostado en la cama. Killua entro.

—Gon...

— ¿Por que no te empiezas a arreglar para tu "cita"?— le dijo molesto.

—No es una cita...

—Tu mismo lo dijiste.

Pero era cierto, se cambio de ropa para irse, Gon no estaba de humor para contemplarlo mientras se cambiaba, estaba enojado, celoso y triste.

—Vuelvo en un rato— el pelinegro no respondió.

« ¿Que rayos le pasa? No tiene por que ponerse así, ya habíamos hablado de eso ¡bah! como sea» salió de la casa con la flor que Alluka había cortado del jardín para la chica.

Minutos después Gon también salió, diciendo que iba a pescar algo para la cena, pero era un excusa, iba a dispuesto a seguir a su amigo.

— ¡Aquí!— Fumi alzo la mano para que su cita la viera, se había puesto un vestido de tirantes y se veía bastante guapa. Killua se acerco —Acabo de llegar, te cite aquí para ver la puesta de sol

—Sobre eso, yo solo vine a...— la chica vio la flor en su mano y lo interrumpió.

— ¿Es para mi?

—Ah si, mi hermana la cortó— se la entregó.

—Gracias Killua— le sonrió, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. El albino estaba decidido a ponerle fin a todo antes de que comenzara.

—Fumi, para serte sincero cuando me preguntaste si quería salir contigo yo pensé que solo querías...

— ¿Que fuéramos amigos?— termino la chica.

— ¡Exacto! No había pasado por algo así antes y me confundí.

— ¿Te gusta alguien Killua?— la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa ¿le gustaba alguien?

— ¿P-Por que preguntas eso?

Fumi lo abrazo y le dio un suave beso en los labios, fueron segundos pero para Gon que los observaba a la distancia fueron eternos. Le dolía tanto ver a Killua siendo besado por otra persona y sus mejillas comenzaron a empaparse de lágrimas «le gusta ella, le gusta ella y no yo ¡soy tan idiota!» Se alejo del lugar tan rápido como pudo, no quería ir a casa.

Killua regreso a la casa de su mejor amigo antes de la puesta de sol. Pero Mito y Alluka le dijeron que se había ido a pescar.

Fue al lago y lo encontró sentado el la orilla, absorto en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Gon! Tengo que decirte algo— se sentó a su lado.

«Solo falta que me cuentes que te gusto ese beso»

— ¡Ella me beso! Y me...— el pelinegro le dio una cachetada tan fuerte como pudo al albino, la piel de la mejilla se volvió mas blanca por un momento y luego enrojeció dejando clara marca del golpe. Killua tenía la mirada desencajada, era la primera vez que Gon lo golpeaba de esa forma. Se levantó y el otro cazador también lo hizo «Va a regresarme el golpe, me lo merezco» cerro los ojos y apretó la mandíbula para recibir el contraataque, pero este no llego.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con dos gruesas lágrimas que caían en las mejillas de Killua, sus ojos llorosos y su expresión triste le destrozaron el corazón al menor de los cazadores.

—Killua...— el albino reacciono al escuchar su nombre y en un instante desapareció de la vista de Gon.

Fin


	4. Obscuridad Total

Gon volvió a su casa lo más rápido que pudo ¿como es que Killua había desaparecido tan rápido? No se encontraba ahí. Por la expresión de Gon, Mito supo que habían peleado.

—¿Sucede algo?— le preguntó al pelinegro para confirmar su sospecha.

—Yo me porte mal con Killua de nuevo.

—¿De nuevo?

—Mito-san ¿Por que siempre soy yo el que tiene que lastimarlo? El siempre esta para mi y yo... soy tan egoísta.

— ¿Estas arrepentido?— Gon asintió —Entonces ve a buscarlo, si lo conoces bien seguramente lo encontraras.

— ¡Si! No regresare hasta que lo encuentre, no te preocupes por mi— salió corriendo por la ventana.

.

.

.

No había pensado en eso, seguir el olor de Killua. Aun cuando no usaba colonia, era capaz de distinguir su aroma. Lo encontraría a como diera lugar, estaba dispuesto a disculparse de rodillas si era necesario. Lo que fuera, con tal de no ver esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro del albino otra vez. El solo recordarla hacia que le doliera el pecho.

El aroma de Killua lo llevo a una cueva en un acantilado «debí traer una lámpara» se lamentó.

—¿Killua estas ahí?— no obtuvo respuesta, tampoco sentía presencia alguna, pero vamos, el albino era mejor que él para usar zetsu —Voy a entrar, se que estas aquí— Gon caminó con cuidado, era bastante profunda o al menos eso parecía, no tenia idea si avanza rápido o lento por semejante penumbra.

—Vete de aquí— la voz del albino hizo eco.

—Killua, perdóname fui un idiota, estaba celoso y... Fui un idiota, siempre termino haciéndote daño... Perdóname, por favor... perdóname— una luz blanca iluminó la cueva, provenía de la mano del albino, pequeñas ondas eléctricas bailaban en su palma. Su expresión estaba perdida, ya no había tristeza, no había nada. Gon se sentó a su lado.

—Entiendo que estés molesto, puedes golpearme si quieres, anda— el pelinegro se puso frente a el.

—¿Por que me golpeaste Gon?— el pelinegro sintió esa punzada de dolor en el pecho.

—Te vi... Besando a esa chica y cuando me lo contaste me volví loco, pero no te preocupes, ya lo entiendo, si ella te gusta yo...

—Te dije que ella no me gusta, se lo dije y lo entendió.

—¿Si? Wow... Que bien... Entonces ¿que es lo que me ibas a decir?

Killua encendió unos leños secos que estaban en el suelo con la electricidad de su mano. Escondió su cara entre las rodillas abrazándose a ellas.

—Nada...

—Killua, si no me dices que me perdonas... No se que voy a hacer con esto que siento— bajó la mirada, sus ojos negros estaban brillantes por las lagrimas y con un parpadeo una cayo por su mejilla —De verdad, perdóname— el albino levanto la vista a su amigo y suspiro.

—¡Ya esta bien de lloriqueos idiota! ¿Como te pones así? Fue a mi al que le dolió el golpe— le saco la lengua

—Si... ¿Me perdonas?— dijo secándose las lagrimas con la mano.

—Si, ya te disculpaste lo suficiente pero aun asi...— le toco una mejilla y le dio una pequeña descarga eléctrica haciéndolo gritar de dolor —Ok me siento mejor, con eso estamos a mano— le sonrió.

Gon se sobaba frenéticamente la mejilla, sentía entumecido el cuerpo, pero se echo a reír a carcajadas y después abrazó a su amigo.

—Te amo Killua— el albino trato de quitárselo de encima pero fue inútil, lo tenia bien sujeto, así que también lo abrazo —Recuerdas lo que íbamos a hacer esta noche ¿verdad?

—Aha— respondió el peliplata sin soltarlo.

—Killua... ¿Como es que desapareciste tan rápido hace un momento?

—Es mi nueva técnica, te la mostrare luego ¿nos vamos?

.

.

.

Llegaron a la casa de Gon y se dieron un baño. Mito-san les había dejado la tina lista y el agua aun estaba caliente. El pelinegro sentía una gran excitación porque al fin y va a estar "muy cerca" de Killua como quería.

—Creo que no es buena idea que lo hagamos aquí Gon— dijo el albino que solo traía un short.

— ¿Por que no?— preguntó el pelinegro que ya estaba completamente desnudo —quiero estar en mi cama mientras lo hacemos ¿no es mas cómodo?

— ¡Ese no es el punto!— el pelinegro paró las objeciones de su amigo con un apasionado beso y empezó a acariciar su entrepierna hasta que estuvo totalmente firme —Pero si gritas te voy a achicharrar hasta hacerte polvo— le advirtió.

—Estaré callado— prometió Gon juntando las manos para emular un ángel. Killua le separo las manos violentamente y cayo encima de el sobre el colchón, lo besó tan intensamente que el pequeño pene de Gon despertó solo. El albino liberó sus labios para quitarse el short rápidamente.

Besó los labios de Gon nuevamente, después su mejilla, bajo al cuello acariciandolo con lengua hasta llegar a su pezón izquierdo, con la mano, jugó con el derecho. Siguió lamiendo hasta llegar al ombligo, a su pelvis y posteriormente lo atrapó entre sus labios, acariciando la masculinidad de Gon con la lengua entre las paredes de su boca. El pelinegro se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y separó las piernas, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado. Se iba al cielo, el albino lo abandono a tiempo y volvió a besar sus labios.

—Lo estas haciendo bien, recuerda, no hagas ruido— le dijo el albino en voz apenas audible...

.

.

.

.

**Gracias por leer Crónicas de Primeras veces, pensé que solo yo lo haría xD es la primera vez que escribo un fic yaoi (espero no sea muy vulgar) u.u**

**Thank u minna-san, espero disfruten el siguiente capitulo que terminara con ésta historia...**


	5. ¿Un futuro sin ti?

¿Un futuro sin ti?

.

.

.

Se besaron apasionadamente una vez más.

—Killua...— dijo sin separar los labios que tanto le gustaban —Quiero hacer lo mismo— el albino termino el beso.

—¿Hacer que?

—Eso...

— ¿Queee?— volvió a preguntar

—Probarte, igual que hiciste hace un momento... Con mi pe...

— ¡Shh!— dijo sonrojado.

—¿Puedo?— preguntó Gon emocionado.

—Supongo... Si de verdad quieres...

El pequeño cazador, se quitó de encima al albino y se trepó a él entusiasmado, como si estuviera apunto de abrir un regalo. Le besó el cuello, vio su cara y le sonrió ampliamente. Bajo hasta su cadera y observó el miembro rígido del albino.

—Ohhhh es la primera vez que lo veo taaan cerca— lo recorrió con el dedo, girando el rostro para verlo de todos los ángulos. Killua totalmente rojo se sentó y aparto la cara de Gon.

— ¡N-No me veas así idiota!— Gon sonrió y se puso un dedo sobre los labios como señal para que guardara silencio.

El pelinegro se acercó a la oreja del albino y susurro "no hagas ruido Killua"

Bajo nuevamente a su entrepierna y la acaricio con la lengua, de abajo hacia arriba y después volvió a sonreír.

—Tu piel es muy suave y sabes rico— después de decir eso lo atrapó en su boca y comenzó a saborearlo lentamente... Su lengua caliente provocaba en Killua una extraña sensación, se sentía muy bien, increíblemente bien. Se dejo caer lentamente en el colchón y se dejo llevar por el placer. Gon lamia y succionaba el pene de Killua con gran experiencia a pesar de que era su primera vez, degustando el peculiar sabor, ese sabor que lo hacia arder. Su miembro también palpitaba, tenia la impresión que con un solo toque podría eyacular, así que no lo hizo.

—Detente— la voz de Killua lo hizo parar, saco el miembro de su boca totalmente empapado de saliva — ¿Quieres que hagamos "eso"?— el corazón de Gon empezó a latir emocionado, en parte nervioso, pero dispuesto a ser uno con Killua.

—Si, hagámoslo

—Supongo que va a dolerte un poco Gon ¿estas seguro? Creo que podemos espe...

—No, no puedo esperar, he escuchado que hacer el amor es una manera de demostrar cuanto amas a una persona, y yo te amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a tener sexo contigo todos los días, cada vez que quieras, en donde sea...

—Deja de decir que me amas tonto, es muy vergonzoso, no tiene caso repetir algo que me has dicho miles de veces.

Gon sonrió

—¡Pero es que te amo mucho!

—Ya lo se, no lo olvidaré— se acerco y beso al pelinegro tiernamente, lo recostó en la cama y empezó a acariciar su cuerpo, palpó su entrepierna, Gon suspiró ante el contacto.

—Voy a introducir un dedo, debes estar relajado ¿ok?

— ¿Introducir?— los ojos azules de Killua vieron los de Gon, pero no dijo nada, solo metió el dedo medio a su boca y bajo a la altura de su cadera.

—Aquí dentro— dijo cuando toco la minúscula entrada de Gon.

—Ooh— fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder, se le hacia extraño, pero si Killua decía que eso haría, estaba bien.

—Aquí voy, respira y relájate— Killua espero a que el pelinegro estuviera totalmente relajado y volvió a meter el dedo medio a su boca, para después introducirlo en el interior de Gon, que soltó un grito ahogado, pues había cubierto su boca rápidamente con ambas manos.

— ¿Dolió mucho?— preguntó con el dedo completamente hendido en el pequeño cazador, estaba muy estrecho y los músculos se cerraban con fuerza. Lamió el pene de Gon pues lo tenia a su alcance.

—¿Piensas meter tu pene ahí verdad Killua?— pregunto finalmente el pelinegro con voz afectada.

—Así tienen sexo los chicos

—Pero dolió ¡Y solo fue un dedo! ¿Imaginas cuanto dolerá?

Killua suspiro.

—Si doliera tanto nadie lo haría ¿no crees?

Gon se quejo en silencio, Killua succionó con delicadeza su miembro mientras movía el dedo en sus adentros. Quería seguir, claro, pero si el pequeño cazador se sentía inseguro no lo iba a presionar. Siguió saboreando el pre-semen que le brindaba su mejor amigo, estar así con él lo hacia feliz... ¿Feliz?

Se detuvo y saco lentamente el dedo del interior del pelinegro.

— ¿Que pasa?— preguntó el otro cazador, con la respiración agitada.

—N-Nada nada— rio nervioso, desde el primer encuentro con Gon había empezado a experimentar muchas emociones, entre ellas la felicidad, incluso cuando le confeso su amor la sintió, pero era normal sentirse feliz por saberse amado por alguien. Su familia también lo amaba... Talvez... Pero el amor de Gon lo hacia inmensamente feliz ¿Por que?

Gon sonrió.

— ¿Estas pensando en algo muy confuso?— Killua levanto la mirada —Lo digo por la expresión que tienes.

—De verdad quiero hacerlo contigo— antes de que el pelinegro pudiera responder atrapo sus labios en un beso, con una pasión nueva, urgente, Gon se sintió a punto del orgasmo, el amor le quemaba las entrañas.

Las manos de Killua le separaron las nalgas, sentía su miembro caliente y palpitante junto al suyo, ya no le importaba si dolía o no, su cuerpo quería ser uno con el albino.

Levanto un poco la cadera y separo mas las piernas para que su mejor amigo entrara de una vez, el ojiazul, sin embargo se tomo su tiempo, presiono un poco en la entrada de Gon, de pronto el pequeño orificio se le hizo minúsculo y vaciló ¿de verdad podia entrar ahí?.

—Esto va a dolerte mucho Gon, trata de...— de pronto un inmenso placer y ardor lo interrumpió, el pelinegro había empujado la cadera hacia su pene, haciéndolo entrar hasta la mitad.

Era doloroso, Gon sentía inmensamente grande el miembro de Killua en su interior, después sintió una embestida que lo hizo entrar por completo y una oleada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo. Dejo escapar un pequeño grito y el albino se detuvo.

El canal de su mejor amigo era ardiente y estrecho, demasiado estrecho como para moverse, pues cada vez se apretaba mas a su alrededor. Se sentía tan bien, era increíble el tremendo placer que brindaba ese lugar. Empezó a sacar lentamente su pene, Gon se cubrió la boca nuevamente y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

—Te quiero— dijo el albino con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible, el pelinegro abrió lo ojos, pero una nueva embestida lo hizo volver a cerrarlos, los fluidos del albino empezaban a lubricar su interior poco a poco.

Otra embestida y otra, el dolor no se iba, aunque ya no era tan insoportable.

—Te amo Gon— el corazón del pelinegro empezó a latir con fuerza y su erección volvió a recobrar la firmeza perdida por el dolor, el albino le tomo la mano, sin dejar de moverse en su interior y beso sus dedos.

Pequeños gemidos escapaban de sus gargantas, el vaivén de Killua era cada vez más rápido, estaba a punto de irse... Tomo entre sus dedos el pequeño pene de Gon y que libero el fluido sobre su pecho con el solo contacto.

El albino cayo rendido sobre el cuerpo de Gon, aun estaba dentro de él. El pequeño cazador lo abrazó y se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que recuperaron el aliento.

Killua no sabia que decir, le había dicho "te amo" a su mejor amigo.

—Killua...

—Gon, eso se sintió genial ¿no crees?

—Si, dolió mas de lo que pensé, pero Killua tú dijiste...

—Es muy tarde, vamos a dormir un poco— salió del cuerpo de su amigo. Gon soltó un leve grito y se levanto de un salto, el semen del albino salía de sus adentros sin poderlo detener, provocándole una extraña sensación...

— ¡Tengo que ir al baño!— grito y salió corriendo desnudo de la habitación, con las manos sobre su trasero.

.

.

.

— ¡Niños el desayuno esta listo!— el grito de Mito, los despertó a ambos. El albino se percato que Gon aun estaba desnudo y empezó a recordar lo vivido horas antes.

—Idiota, ni siquiera te pusiste los calzoncillos— recrimino el albino sonrojado. El pelinegro solo sonrió. —¡Que tal si mi hermana hubiera entrado!

—Lo siento, me quede dormido jeje además, no hubiera habido problema, Mito-san me lo dijo

—¿Que? ¿Que durmieras desnudo cuando quisieras?

—No, sobre Alluka, dijo que "ella" es un niño ¡me sorprendí mucho!

Killua suspiro

—Tonto, es una niña, lo sabes en cuanto la vez

—Bueno, es muy femenino...— dijo Gon pensativo

—Femenina, no quiero te refieras a ella como hombre, seria muy descortés

—Ohh si, tienes razón... Bueno pero no importa, vamos a desayunar.

En el comedor ya los esperaban.

— ¡Buenos días onii-chan y Gon-chan!

Killua le sonrió ampliamente a su pequeño hermano y se sentó a su lado.

—Buen día Alluka

Gon, trato de sentarse a un lado de Killua pero se levanto de inmediato de la silla exclamando un grito.

— ¿Que pasa?— pregunto Mito asustada, los demás también lo veían.

—N-Nada, solo me dolió el trasero— se rió y se sentó lentamente. El blanco rostro de Killua se ruborizo en un instante y empezó a comer.

—E-Esta delicioso Mito-san

.

.

Así pasaron los días, jugando, pescando, ayudando en cosas del hogar, paseando en el pueblo, en el bosque y hasta entrenando, pero Killua no volvió a mencionar el "te amo" de aquella noche ni tampoco volvieron a hacer el amor. A Gon le había parecido un poco demasiado doloroso y el albino no había mostrado interés en volver a intentarlo, aunque secretamente lo anhelaba todos los días, esos besos y las caricias que se daban diariamente lo dejaban con ganas de entrar en el pequeño cazador.

La ultima noche que pasarían juntos antes de que Killua se marchara con Alluka a viajar por el mundo, Gon se sentía triste, su vida había cambiado totalmente desde que había conocido al cazador albino, incluso era él la razón de que estuviera vivo, lo había salvado de morir en las peleas contra Nefelpitou... Killua era su gran apoyo, un impulso para lograr sus metas, además tan inteligente y lindo... No podía imaginar su vida sin él, en serio, no podía, cualquier futuro sin él, ni siquiera podía imaginarlo.

—Gon... ¿Porque lloras?— preguntó el albino, sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos, se tocó las mejillas y en efecto, estaban empapadas, las lagrimas habían salido por si solas mientras pensaba en la separación.

—No es nada, solo que mañana te vas y yo...— sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas, era doloroso siquiera mencionarlo.

—Gon...— Killua apoyó la mano en su hombro para tratar de calmarlo —No seas tonto, ya te lo dije, cuando me necesites estaré aquí— siempre se le oprimía el pecho cuando el pequeño cazador lloraba, incluso muchas veces le contagiaba.

El pelinegro siguió llorando en silencio sin que Killua pudiera hacer algo, solo observarlo, hasta que se calmara... De hecho, era la primera vez que alguien lloraba de esa manera por él, tan desesperada, tan dolorosa ¿de verdad lo amaba tanto? Él también lo quería, le dolía separarse de él, pero también quería a Alluka y Gon seguramente tenia planes con Gin.

El albino se recostó tras Gon y lo abrazó. Ya todos dormían, solo ellos dos tenían la costumbre de dormir hasta la madrugada.

—Tus ojos se van a hinchar— le susurro al oído y después besó su hombro. El pequeño cazador empezó a sollozar y se fue tranquilizando poco a poco, hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad. El cálido abrazó de Killua lo había reconfortado, y sus ojos cansados, lo hicieron dormir...

.

.

.

El barco que los sacaría de Isla Ballena, había llegado a las nueve de la mañana y se iba a medio día.

—¿Estas segura que no quieres llevar más fresas?— preguntó Mito a Alluka, que guardaba un recipiente de frutos rojos en su mochila de viaje.

—No, comeré estas en el barco...— el pequeño Zoldick le dio un abrazo, por su estatura llegaba al vientre de la mujer, ella le devolvió el gesto, acariciando su cabeza —Cada vez que coma una fresa me acordare de Mito-san ¿tú te acordaras de mi?

—Lo hare, pero quiero nos visites muy pronto, esta también es tu casa y yo te estaré esperando siempre. — Killua veía la escena con una sonrisa, eran como madre e hija, los ojos azules de la mujer observaron los suyos —A ti también Killua— extendió un brazo hacia él para que se acercara y lo hizo, los tres se abrazaron un momento llenando de calidez sus corazones.

—Voy a despertar a Gon para que los acompañe al muelle.

—No Mito-san, esta bien así, no quiero despedirme de él— «si llora otra vez no podre soportarlo» pensó el albino, además ya le había dado un beso mientras dormía, aun tenia la sensación en sus labios. Mito sonrió

—Entiendo.

A las diez de la mañana se marcharon al muelle despidiéndose de Mito y la abuela con sonrisas tristes.

—Eres un bobo onii-chan

—¿Eh?

—Gon se va a enojar mucho cuando vea que te has ido.

—Ahh estará bien.

—Pero ustedes dos se quieren ¿no querías que te diera un beso de despedida?— Killua se puso rojo al escuchar a su hermano.

—N-No se de que hablas ¡¿C-Como voy a querer un beso de Gon?!

Alluka sonrió.

—Onii-chan, es obvio que estas enamorado de Gon y Gon te ama a ti, ya hasta hicieron "eso" que solo hacen los casados— dijo divertido.

—¡¿Q-Qu-Qu-Que cosas dices?! ¡No es cierto!— el albino estaba totalmente rojo y tartamudeaba.

—Yo los vi, hace unos días, hacían mucho ruido así que Mito-san me mando a ver que estaban haciendo y...

—¡¿Se lo dijiste?!— interrumpió Killua casi apunto de un ataque cardiaco.

—Le dije que estaban jugando y se quedo tranquila— el albino suspiró aliviado — ¡Pero de verdad me sorprendió onii-chan! No sabia que te habías casado con Gon-chan— el cazador seguía ruborizado e impactado, ya alguien sabia lo que hacían cuando estaban a solas.

—No estamos casados— la respuesta sorprendió a Alluka.

— ¿Van a casarse apenas?— sonrió alegre —La verdad estaba triste por que no me habías dicho algo tan importante onii-chan.

—No, nosotros no...— Desvió la mirada y trato de dejar el nerviosismo —Alluka, aun somos muy jóvenes y...— «somos hombres» —No debes preocuparte por tu onii-chan, estaremos bien, nos encontraremos algún día con Gon— forzó una sonrisa y siguieron caminando hacia el muelle.

Llegaron al barco, faltaban quince minutos para partir.

—Mi estomago esta revuelto— dijo Killua. —vamos al camarote. Entraron y era muy pequeño, pues no era un crucero.

—Sabes onii-chan, esperaba que Gon nos acompañara.

—Si...

El barco zarpó, Killua y Alluka subieron a cubierta para ver Isla ballena, cada vez se alejaban mas de ella.

—Onii-chan— el pequeño se recargo en el brazo de su hermano, pues éste parecía estar a punto de llorar, dejar a Gon atrás era mas doloroso de lo pensó.

— ¡Killua idiota!— un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo sorprendió, era Gon con su traje verde habitual, parecía agotado y enfadado — ¿Como es que te vas sin decir nada?— no era un juego estaba enfadado en serio, pero Killua no estaba asustado, la sonrisa en su cara lo indicaba, lo que sentía era felicidad.

— ¿Que haces aquí?

—¿No es obvio? Me gustaría acompañarlos, si quieren claro...— el albino se abalanzó a tomar entre sus brazos al pelinegro y éste le correspondió —Yo de verdad no imagino mi vida si ti Killua.

—Yo tampoco Gon...— al separase estuvieron a punto de besarse pero se contuvieron.

—¿Ahora si van a casarse?— preguntó Alluka.

—Ah es cierto, Alluka sabe acerca de nosotros— dijo Killua y Gon se sonrojo un poco pero sonrió.

—Killua y yo no podemos casarnos.

—Ehh ¿Porque?

—Necesitamos ser novios primero, creo que así se hacen las cosas— respondió el pelinegro.

—Entonces pídeselo onii-chan, dile que sea tu novio— Killua se sonrojo de inmediato y Gon se echo a reír. Era imposible que el albino le pidiera algo así...

— ¿Quieres que seamos novios Gon?— el pelinegro casi se ahoga con su propia saliva pues dejo de reír súbitamente, la mirada del albino era seria y avergonzada, no era una broma. Miles de mariposas de soltaron en su interior y le impidieron hablar, así que solo asintió. Killua sonrió y desvió la mirada a la ya lejana isla.

—¡Yupi!— gritaba emocionado Alluka y saltaba sin parar —¡Ah! Voy a traer fresas para celebrar— dijo y salió corriendo dejando a los ya novios solos. Tal vez apropósito.

—Sabes, creo que debemos usar eso que le dicen lubricante— dijo Gon rompiendo el silencio, Killua volteo a ver al pelinegro algo confundido —Para hacer el amor— agregó apenas en un susurro.

—T-Tonto, siempre sales con esas cosas, de verdad eres muy pervertido

—¿No quieres hacerlo mas veces conmigo? Ya somos novios.

—¡No preguntes eso!

—¿No quieres?

—S-Si pero...

—Te amo Killua— el albino se quedo callado y miro hacia el cielo.

—Yo también te amo Gon.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

A mi en lo personal me encanta esta pareja, creo que son el uno para el otro ^^

En fin, muchas gracias por seguir el fic y por sus comentarios, nos leemos luego y a seguir escribiendo fics de Hunter x Hunter, que también soy lectora xD


End file.
